The invention relates to new cheques made of paper and/or plastic or any other material, the cheques being merged and compacted with magnetized strips and/or storage chips, and to the use of reader devices to discover any unauthorized alteration or forging in the cheques, immediately upon introducing them for negotiation, to state and confirm instantly whether or not sufficient funds are available, and to avoid the damages that could result by forging ordinary cheques, or the non-availability of sufficient funds.
A summary of the prior art is presented in the following fields: A—Magnetized strips, and their writer and reader devices; B—Cheques; C—Storage chips; and D—Writer and reader devices for the storage chips.